Birthday Surprise
by SKIN READY
Summary: It's Hisoka's birthday, but the day couldn't get much worse. He finally goes home, but a certain purple eyed shinigami interrupts his quiet time! TsuSoka, Fluff, Oneshot, Shounen Ai


Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, Brief mentions of abuse, Fluff,

**Pairing:** TsuSoka

This is just a quick Hisoka birthday story... because today, HE TURNS 27!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Birthdays had never been fun for him… 

It had been a worse day than usual for the small figure, who, at that moment, could be seen sitting on the couch in his house.

October Eighteenth: his Birthday…

Not just any birthday; his _twenty-seventh_ birthday.

Hisoka closed his book and relaxed against the back of his seat, deciding to recall the day's events, as he couldn't keep himself concentrated on the book.

It had started off in a bad way, and was downhill up until the moment he had walked to Tatsumi's office to ask for the rest of the day off.

He had woken up from a nightmare of his childhood, tears running down his face. Even as he stepped into the shower to start getting ready for work, he could hear his mother screaming how he was a demon and feel his father's harsh anger as he beat him.

He attempted to block out the memories of the pain to avoid thinking about Muraki. (Doing that would only cause the curse marks to show—which would ruin the already horrid day.)

When Hisoka finally arrived at work, he was hug-attacked by Saya and Yuma, and forced to experience their overly-enthusiastic personalities.

He vaguely noted that his violet-eyed partner was no where to be seen, but his wondering of the man's whereabouts were promptly cut off by the Hokkaido girls.

The girls pulled him into what was once his office (it was nearly unrecognizable), where Watari, Wakaba, Terazuma (who had been bribed into coming with a threat to be touched by Yuma), and Tatsumi (who had been bribed with the promise of Watari not blowing up the lab for a whole week, as well as not having to pay for any of the party supplies) had a small party for him, complete with cake, terribly sung songs, and badly chosen gifts.

Afterwards, everyone went back to their respective desks before Tatsumi could start fussing over the large lack of work the day had produced. But everyone made an effort to visit the green-eyed shinigami.

Eventually, Hisoka had tired of people refusing to leave him alone, so he sought out Tatsumi to ask for the rest of the day off. His request was allowed, as even Tatsumi couldn't deny him a birthday off.

So Hisoka left.

He never saw his partner.

When he got home, he placed his new possessions on his dining room table, so he could find homes for them all when he had a free minute.

Afterwards, he sat on his couch to read one of his books.

The book was one he had read before, but that had been months before, and anyway, it was a good book!

It was titled To: My Broken Angel and was by some author with a last name he couldn't pronounce.

The book was about a girl who broke her lover's heart by accident. Then, she tried to fix what she had done, but knew she never could. She knew she loved her ex, but also knew they could never be together again.

Hisoka didn't know why, but the book made him think about Tsuzuki.

He was beginning to think he had feelings for the man, but didn't know how to tell. Even if he did, he knew he could never tell him. Tsuzuki was just as fragile as Hisoka was himself, and Hisoka knew that one wrong move could, potentially, lead Tsuzuki to attempt suicide again.

So, he kept the thoughts locked inside his heart to think about at times like—

There was a knock at the door.

Hisoka jumped at the sound. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the bubbly emotions coming from just outside his door.

He shivered, praying it wasn't Saya or Yuma.

As he stood, he reached out with his empathy to find out who it was.

Happiness and excitement… with a hidden sense of sadness… and even some fear…

_Tsuzuki_

He opened the door to an almost puppy-like Tsuzuki, who carried in his arms a small box that was wrapped in shiny green paper, with a golden bow placed on the top. From the bow fell a small piece of extra ribbon, attached to which was a violet card with his name written in kanji.

"Happy Birthday, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki proclaimed, holding the box out to the boy.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered. Then, remembering his manners, moved to the side so Tsuzuki could enter his house.

The man smiled, and then entered.

Before he removed his shoes, he handed to the smaller shinigami the package. "I hope you like it. I looked everywhere for something… I… really don't know if you like this kind of stuff."

Hisoka smiled a little, but Tsuzuki didn't see, as he was bent to take his footwear off. "I can't imagine it's as bad as what I got at the office, so…"

The two walked into the living room and sat on opposite sides of the couch.

Hisoka opened his gift carefully, to avoid tearing the paper.

When he opened the box, he was surprised to find the sequel to the book he had been reading only a few minutes before: When I'm With You, which was the conclusion to Broken Angel.

He had wanted the book since he had read the first one, but had never had the time to buy it.

"…Tsuzuki… this is…"

Tsuzuki cut him off with a warm smile. "I saw you reading the book that comes before this one, so I thought you'd like this one."

Hisoka was speechless. For a while, he just sat staring at the book that was laid in his lap.

When he finally had the ability to look at his partner, Tsuzuki was shocked to see tears clinging to his partner's eyes.

"Tsuzuki…. Thank you so much… I… I've never…."

"Never…?"

Hisoka looked down again. "I've never gotten a present I really liked before…"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Well… when I was a kid… my parents never gave me anything other than pain."

Tears began to fall from his eyes. He wasn't even sure _why,_ but everything was just so _wrong_ about his life, and all that pain seemed to be hitting him at once.

Tsuzuki moved closer and pulled Hisoka into his arms. "I'm sorry, Hisoka. I'm so… so sorry. You never deserved what all those people did to you." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "But you know what?"

Hisoka sniffled and looked up. "What?"

"As much as a lot of the people there annoy you, I know that everyone at work—even Terazuma—cares about you, and would never, ever hurt you… especially like that… Well… except…" He paused.

"What?"

Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to look away. "I think _I _might hurt you if I say this…"

"What?" Hisoka inquired desperately. He was scared of the answer, but he _had_ to know.

"We all love you, Hisoka… but… Well… I think that I love you… a little differently than the others."

"You mean like… _love_, love?"

"…Yes…"

Hisoka's eyes widened, and for a moment Tsuzuki expected to be pushed away.

But he wasn't. Instead, Hisoka hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too…" the boy whispered.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Can I kiss you for real, then?"

"No." Hisoka said.

But before Tsuzuki could ask why, Hisoka kissed his lips.

"You can't kiss me… but _I_ can kiss _you_:"

Tsuzuki smiled again. "Okay, Love."

They kissed again, and a thought passed Hisoka's mind.

Maybe his 27th birthday wasn't so bad, after all…

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those who don't know, To: My Broken Angel and When I'm With You are both poems of mine. 

For links to the poems, just message me...


End file.
